


Please, return

by SoJu_Lee



Category: GOT7
Genre: AU, Drama, GOT7 - Freeform, Jackson wang - Freeform, M/M, Mark Tuan - Freeform, markson
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoJu_Lee/pseuds/SoJu_Lee
Summary: Первое выступление эры Never Ever. Зарисовка о том, что происходило с Джексоном дома, пока остальные мемберы выступали.





	Please, return

Теплые красновато-желтые лучи заходящего солнца пробивались сквозь тонкую оранжевую занавеску на небольшом окне. Пересекая комнату, они оставляли за собой длинные яркие линии, одна из которых, пробегая по лицу шатена, заставляла его жмуриться и морщить нос.

Нехотя открыв глаза, Джексон завис на несколько минут, пытаясь понять, как он себя чувствует, уставившись в бежевый от освещения потолок. В комнате было ужасно душно, от чего голова просто раскалывалась, а во рту было сухо, словно в пустыне. Кареглазый сел, оглядел комнату, задерживая взгляд на часах и отмечая про себя, что трансляцию первого выступления он безнадежно проспал. Но в общежитии было тихо, а значит мемберы еще не вернулись.

Поднявшись, чтобы отрыть форточку и впустить в комнату спасительный свежий воздух, парень вспомнил слова Джинёна о том, что «если он посмеет встать с кровати, то потом никогда больше не сможет встать вообще». Губы растянулись в улыбку, но потом внутри мерзко заскребло чувство вины, словно чем-то царапали по стеку. Мало того, что он облажался и не смог присутствовать на первом выступлении камбэка, так он еще и трансляцию проспал.

Слабо надеясь, что застанет хотя бы кусочек выступления, Кайе включил телевизор, но нет, на экране появилась симпатичная молодая девушка, вещавшая что-то четким ровным голосом, хотя, судя по тону, ни о чем хорошем она не говорила, поэтому шатен не особо обращал на неё внимание. Раз уж попытка посмотреть трансляцию по телевизору не увенчалась успехом, он решил обратиться к старому доброму YouTube, в нем-то сомневаться не приходилось.

Нехорошее предчувствие появилось, стоило только Вану открыть новостную ленту. Вся она непривычно пестрила множеством заголовков о GOT7. Конечно, сегодняшний камбэк мог вызвать такой фурор, ведь они хорошо постарались над созданием песен и концепта к новому альбому, но навязчивое чувство, что что-то не так, не хотело уходить.

Поэтому, когда Джексон вчитался в одну из статей, его пробила ледяная дрожь. На глаза попался экран телевизора, на котором мелькали кадры с места аварии. Откуда-то, будто издалека, доносился все тот же четкий голос диктора: «Сегодня на мосту Мапхо* произошла крупная автомобильная авария. Водитель фуры, находившийся в состоянии сильного алкогольного опьянения, не справился с управлением и выехал на встречную полосу, на полной скорости въехав в черный минивэн, в котором, как позже выяснилось, находились участники популярной k-pop группы GOT7…»

Дрожащие руки потянулись к телефону. На дисплее высветилась куча вызовов от менеджера и ещё больше от PD-нима. И сообщение от Марка о том, что они закончили и уже на пути домой, а также просьба, чтобы он, то есть Джексон, не грустил и поел без них, потому что они перекусили после выступления.

Воображение за пару секунд нарисовало в голове яркую картинку, как Марк, написав это самое сообщение, убирает телефон, первым и единственным замечая летящую на них фуру. Джинён и ДжейБи как обычно сидели спинами к водителю, наблюдая за салоном, поэтому они не могли ничего заметить, макнэ-лайн, сидевшие рядом с Марком, бесились, поэтому тоже ничего не заметили, а Ёнджэ скорее всего спал на заднем сидении, вымотанный утомительным мероприятием.

Глаза наполнились слезами от медленного осознания ужасающей новости, одеревеневшие, дрожащие пальцы, отказывавшиеся слушаться, с трудом набрали номер директора. Пара мучительно долгих гудков…

— Ох, Джексон, — взволнованный голос Пак Джинёна, — Где ты? С тобой все в порядке?

— Это… Это правда? — единственное, что смог выдавить из себя парень, даже для этого прилагая немалые усилия.

— Джексон… — на том конце провода повисла гнетущая тишина, настолько тяжелая, что Кайе, казалось, был раздавлен ею, — Мы в больнице сейчас… Можешь приехать.

Получив адрес больницы, Ван вылетел на улицу, совершенно не заботясь о внешнем виде. Ему было все равно, что на нем домашние пижамные штаны и какой-то растянутый свитер, что волосы на голове растрепаны после сна, и что на него устремлено не меньше десятка любопытных взглядов. Это было неважно. Сейчас совсем неважно.

Дорога до больницы не запомнилась совершенно. Несмотря на то, что в отделении было полно людей, там висела тишина, периодически нарушаемая всхлипами и словами утешений. Кареглазый прошел мимо знакомых ему людей, стараясь не смотреть им в глаза. Жгучее чувство вины не давало ему покоя. Джексон не знал, что следует делать в таких ситуациях, но и убитые горем родители не замечали его, сейчас они явно не были настроены на любезную беседу с приветствиями.

Пак Джинён сидел один в конце коридора, сильно подавшись вперед, опершись о колени локтями, и обхватив голову ладонями. Словно почувствовав приближение, президент поднял голову встречаясь глазами с шатеном. Взгляд был потерянный, мужчина явно не знал, что сейчас ему стоит сказать, поэтому Кайе просто опустился на рядом стоящее кресло, не став усложнять ему задачу.

***

Ван уже и не знал который по счету час сидел, разглядывая потолок и коридор отделения, казалось, что он знает наизусть здесь уже каждую пылинку. Тишина все так же угнетала, но и говорить не хотелось, сейчас любые слова казались глупыми и бессмысленными. Несколько натянутых, печальных улыбок от PD-нима и легкое, утешающее похлопывание по колену. Таким был его способ поддержки, и шатен был благодарен ему за это.

Порой становилось совсем тяжело и слезы, скопившиеся в горле комом, пытались вырваться наружу. Тогда Джексон откидывался на спинку кресла, запрокидывал голову, прикрывая глаза руками, и тяжело вздыхал. Сам не зная зачем,парень заставлял себя сдерживать слезы. В голове крутилась мысль, что он должен быть сильным сейчас, ради мемберов. Они не хотели бы видеть, как он плачет, поэтому он будет держаться. 

Родителей Бэма и Марка не было, но кареглазый был уверен, что они уже взяли билеты на первые же рейсы в Сеул, как только Пак Джинён позвонил им. Подумалось, что нужно бы позвонить родителям, те скорее всего уже видели статьи в интернете и сейчас ужасно волнуются, если уже не летят сюда. 

Эта мысль забылась с той же скорость, с какой мужчина в белом халате вышел из палаты реанимации. Там, где сидел Кайе, было совсем не слышно, что сказал этот мужчина родителям, хотя необходимости слышать что-либо не было: помрачневшие лица отцов и взвыв рыданий матерей говорили сами за себя. А Джексон просто продолжал сидеть и медленно покачиваться из стороны в сторону, уставившись в одну точку на стене напротив, не замечая, как сдерживаемые до сих пор слезы катятся по щекам, оставляя мокрые дорожки.

Следующие несколько месяцев были адом. Посещения похорон, слова утешений, грустные лица знакомых людей, звонки от родителей чуть ли не каждый час и так осточертевший вопрос «Ты в порядке?». На него парень лишь скептически улыбался и отвечал, что все хорошо. Но все не было хорошо. Шесть дорогих его сердцу людей погибли, и он остался один, как он вообще может быть «в порядке»?

Агентство предоставило ему новую квартиру, потому что у их старого общежития было слишком много любопытных папарацци и фанатов. Кайе не отвечал на звонки директора, потому что знал, что тот попытается подкинуть ему какую-нибудь работу. Но под каким бы предлогом его ни приглашали на шоу, все сводилось к разговору об аварии, поэтому _Джексон перестал ходить на шоу, да и вообще появляться на ТВ._

Стоило ему включить телевизор, он непременно попадал на передачу, где говорилось об аварии, _поэтому Джексон перестал смотреть телевизор._

В интернете активно шли обсуждения происшествия, кто-то сочувствовал парню, закидывая его хорошими пожеланиями, кто-то желал ему смерти, говоря, что это несправедливо, что выжил он один. Сам же Ван склонялся ко второму варианту, он чувствовал вину, за то, что остался дома, за то, что не был с ними, за то, что выжил. _Поэтому Джексон перестал заходить в интернет._

На улице в Кайе тыкали пальцами, шептались, были и те, кто открыто подходили и выражали свое мнение, будь то сочувствие или пожелание скорейшей смерти. _Поэтому Джексон перестал выходить на улицу._

Парень прекратил общение со всеми, даже на звонки родителей отвечал через раз. Просто _Джексон Ван перестал существовать_ , осталась лишь пустая оболочка.

***

Первое, что увидел шатен, когда проснулся был темный потолок. Он продолжал смотреть на него, пока не появились белесые разводы и точки, какие бывают, когда долго всматриваешься в темноту. Стрелка на часах показывала далеко за полночь. Значит сегодня уже год прошел с того самого дня.

Сегодня Джексону было поганее, чем обычно, поэтому он решил напиться. В последнее время, он часто находил в этом решение проблем. С трудом получилось найти один из круглосуточных магазинов и приобрести желаемую бутылку. 

Ван гулял несколько часов, пока не дошел до моста Мапхо, того, где все случилось. Проходя вдоль ободряющих надписей, которые должны были образумить самоубийц, парень усмехался, думая, что вряд ли это кому-то помогает. Он остановился напротив перил и поднялся на носочки, перегибаясь через них. Мост был совершенно пуст, поэтому никто не мог бы его остановить. 

Забравшись на перекладину, Джексон раскинул руки в стороны, наслаждаясь свежим ночным ветром. Он подумал о том, как утром его тело найдут, и как в газетах напишут, что он целый год страдал от тяжелой депрессии и чувства вины, и что его самоубийство было лишь вопросом времени. Подумал, как будет рыдать мама, конечно она будет просто убита, Ван не хотел так поступать, но сил держаться уже совсем не осталось. 

Кайе посмотрел вниз, в глаза бросилась надпись на перилах, прямо под его ногами, подсвеченная белым неоновым светом.

« _Ты поел?_ »

Шатен усмехнулся, в голове фраза прозвучала до боли знакомым голосом Марка. Он всегда дожидался Джексона, когда тот из-за загруженного расписания возвращался домой поздно ночью. Туан всегда спрашивал поел ли он, готовил ему что-то, а потом сидел с ним, пока тот не доедал свою еду. Джексон обожал такие ночные посиделки, правда после них оба парня были сонными и вялыми, за что получали нагоняй от лидера.

Парень широко улыбнулся, смахивая выступившие слезы в уголках глаз. Мемберы бы не хотели, чтобы он умер вот так. Постояв еще минуту, кареглазый слез с перил и побрел к старому общежитию.

Здание выглядело пустым, в окнах не горел свет, туда так никого и не поселили. Видимо, теперь это место считалось чем-то вроде проклятого дома, поэтому коллеги из компании не хотели селиться туда. Ван привычным движением ноги сдвинул большой горшок с цветком, стоящий у стены, забрал запасной ключ и открыл дверь.

В помещении было темно и душно, множество каких-то запахов смешались вместе, от чего у парня защипало в носу. Или это от слёз, которые были готовы политься из глаз от нахлынувших воспоминаний. В комнатах было пусто, всю мебель убрали, а личные вещи раздали родителям. Джексон так и не смог взять себе что-нибудь на память о каждом. 

Обойдя все комнаты, кареглазый зашел в комнату Марка, в которой он видел всех в последний раз, в комнату, где узнал обо всем. Эмоции захлестнули шатена, он прислонился к стене, медленно сползая на пол и борясь с удушающими рыданиями. Впервые он дал волю чувствам, впервые за этот год он дал слабину. Свернувшись калачиком на пыльном полу, подтянув колени к груди, уже не сдерживая слезы, Джексон тихо повторял: «Прошу, пожалуйста, вернитесь, вы нужны мне…»

Он уснул, сжимая в руках телефон, на экране которого светилось последнее сообщение от Марка.

***

Ван распахнул глаза, услышав, как щёлкнул дверной замок. Общежитие наполнилось разговорами, и тут же шиканьем, призывающим вести себя тише: вдруг Джексон спит.

Дверь в комнату скрипнула и открылась. Марк несколько минут стоял, привыкая к темноте, затем, наконец начав различать предметы в комнате, он приблизился к кровати. Провел рукой по голове шатена, думая, что тот спит, но Кайе не спал, он перехватил руку Марка, прижимая к губам, и принялся целовать. Туан, удивленный таким проявлением нежности, сгреб парня в охапку, прижав к себе, пока не услышал тихие сдавленные всхлипы и не почувствовал сырость на своей рубашке.

— Джексон? Ты плачешь? — получив отрицательное мотание головой на очевидный вопрос, Марк усмехнулся, — Ну, чего ты? Все хорошо, мы выступили просто прекрасно. Зал так шумел, фанатам понравилось. Все спрашивали о твоем здоровье, фанаты волнуются о тебе.

За последними словами последовал новый всхлип, тогда Туан поднял голову Джексона, взяв его лицо в свои ладони. Он долго и пристально всматривался в покрасневшие, заплаканные глаза, и, стерев большими пальцами мокрые дорожки слез, поцеловал Вана. Шатен ответил на поцелуй жадно, впиваясь в губы так, словно это был последний раз, обвивая талию парня руками, и заваливая его вместе с собой на кровать. 

— Что они там делают? — послышался голос БэмБэма за дверью. Кажется, макнэ попытался войти, чтобы поинтересоваться самочувствием Джексона.

— Тс, оставь их одних, им нужно поговорить, — остановил младшего Джинён, который давно уже знал о том, что происходило между этими двумя.

Через несколько минут Джексон и Марк вышли к остальным. Марк пытался оправдать их отсутствие тем, что Ван никак не хотел просыпаться, хотя припухшие губы парней ясно давали понять, чем они занимались. Весь оставшийся вечер Кайе радостно лип к каждому мемберу, забывая ужасный сон.


End file.
